


The Great Mix-Up

by water13girl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Anxiety!Roman, Creativity!Logan, Deceit!Remus, Identity Swap, Intrusive Creativity!Janus, Janus is Remus, Logan is Roman, Logic!Patton, Morality!Virgil, Patton is Logan, Power Swap, Remus is Janus, Roman is Virgil, Virgil is Patton, side swap au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water13girl/pseuds/water13girl
Summary: When the Sides wake up in each other's places, they must work together with Thomas to figure out what's going on and how to fix this.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

It was a universally known fact among personified parts of a personality that whatever was believed by their person was fact. So when the sides woke in the wrong rooms, they knew they were in for a day. It all started with Thomas coming home the night before, having had a rough day.

Logan knew something was off when he woke up in Roman’s room. Or at least what he thought was Roman’s room. It was all a big blur to him. He still had his unicorn onesie from last night, but his glasses were nowhere in sight. Then again, without his glasses, everything was out of sight.

Roman was acutely away of the issue when he woke up in the emo dungeon. Virgil’s room had already started to have an effect on him. He could see the eyeshadow under his eyes in Virgil’s cracked mirror. When this is over, he swears he’s summoning Virgil a better mirror.

Virgil felt off when he woke up. Well, he almost always felt off, but this was a worst off than normal. Patton’s room, of course, that’s where he ended up. He had to get out of there as soon as possible.

Patton could detect the malfunction the moment he woke up. His observations informed him that he was in Logan’s room. At least he still has his glasses. And his cat onesie. He knew Logan was lying when he said he was too serious for onesies.

It was once all four sides had arrived in the common room that they realized exactly what had just happened. “Bright blue cardigan and cat hoodie, I never thought I’d see the day the emo became a prep” Roman quipped at Virgil. “And I never thought I’d see the Disney prince become a villain. Nice eye shadow Princey.” Virgil quipped back. “Okay you two, if we want to make it through the day without killing each other, we’re going to have to stop fighting,” Patton warned the two. “And we’re going to have to try and not be summoned by Thomas. Who knows what would happen if we tried to give him advice like this.” Logan warned before they suddenly got summoned. Great.

The moment Thomas saw the sides, he knew something was wrong. What should have been Roman was Logan, in a white button-up and a red and gold striped tie. It was apparently the most professional clothes Roman owned. Where Logan stood now stands Patton in a black polo, Logan’s signature tie, and Logan’s unicorn onesie. It was a weird amalgamation of their outfits. Virgil was where Patton stood, wearing the darkest gray cat hoodie Patton owned over a bright blue polo and Patton’s glasses. The cherry on top was the bright sparkly eyeshadow that replaced his normal pitch black. He looked like a prep trying to be an emo. On the stairs was Roman, wearing Virgil’s vampire outfit, and sporting Virgil’s iconic black eyeshadow. He looked like a haunted house employee on the last night right before closing. “Am I seeing this right?” Thomas asked. 

“It seems like we’ve been swapped,” Patton responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out the swapping is affecting more than we thought, but what caused it?

Janus realized what happened the moment he woke up, yet was trying to figure out how. He was in Remus’s room, and was grateful that his clothes came with him. Nothing against Remus, but his room accurately reflected his personality. It could definitely use a deep cleaning.

Remus realized he was in Janus’s room when he woke up. He actively denied that fact to himself the entire time, but no matter how hard he concentrated, he would not return to his room. Great. 

When both sides arrived in the commons area, it was evident to everyone how bad the situation was. Janus’s distinct scales are no longer on the side of his face, but right across his upper lip where Remus’s mustache would be. His hair now had a yellow streak and his snake eye is gone but the eyeshadow around it is a bruise purple. Janus was stuck with Remus’s duke outfit, as that was the only clothes he had.

Remus on the other hand had octopus suckers where the Janus’s scales should be, and one octopus eye. His traditional bruised eyeshadow look is now an asymmetrical look with one eye yellow and the other green. His outfit is a mishmash of everything from Janus’s closet, with a yellow button up, black tie, black and yellow caplet, yellow gloves, and Janus’s hat in his hands.

“So it seems the swapping extends to all sides, not just the core four. Interesting.” Patton said when he noticed the two. But before anyone could comment on their looks, Remus put Janus’s hat on his head and said “We live in a sssssssociety.” When Janus lunged and snatched back his hat, the moment the hat was in his hands, the yellow ribbon turned green.

“Fascinating. So the swapping includes our traditional color palettes. Roman- no sorry, Logan, summon something and throw it to Virgil.” As Logan summoned a small red and gold ball, and threw it to Virgil, as soon as it got close to Virgil it turned blue and grey. When he threw it to Roman, it turned purple and black. When he passed it to Patton, since there was little chance he would catch it, it turned black and blue. Throwing it to Janus turned it black and green. Once Remus had it it was black and yellow. 

“Okay a game of catch was fun but how is that supposed to help in our current situation?” Roman semi aggressively questioned. “Well Roman, now we understand that the swapping is affecting all of us in all of our powers.” Patton calmly respond. “So you’re saying no matter what we try to do we’re going to end up doing it doing it like each other?” Virgil questioned. “It appears so, which is very frustrating if this lasts too long. How am I supposed to be logical if all I can do is hopes and dreams” Logan responded. 

As Thomas listened to the conversation, he noticed something. “Janus, you’re being uncharacteristically quiet. Is there something you would like to add?” “What are you talking about, I’m perfectly fine right now, nothing is out of the ordinary.” Janus blurted out, his words going so fast only Roman and Remus could understand him. “Sure Jan.” They both quipped, before high-fiving each other. “Okay, fine, I’m not okay. There’s currently 5,927,140 thoughts going through my head and all I want to do is blurt them out. Remus, how do you do this?” “Oh, I just say the bests ones and then write down the other ones for future reference. Speaking of future reference, You’re most definitely going to want some new sheets for your room. Sorry.” “Okay, thank you but also ew.”

“Okay, so since we know how much the swapping is affecting you guys, how do we fix it?” Thomas asked. “Currently, I have no logical explanation for this. Logan, do you have anything?” “There’s no real creative explanation for it either. Virgil?” “Thomas is feeling uneasy about something that happened last night. Princey, what happened last night? “The only thing I can remember is that something bad happened, but I can’t quite remember what it was. Thomas, what happened last night?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the sides try to work out what happened, something new is occurring.

Hi! Sorry for this chapter taking so long to come out, and for it being as short as it is. I suddenly got new inspiration for this story, and will have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!  
—————————————————————————

“I- I don’t remember. Yesterday was a blur. It’s like something is stopping me from remembering it, and all I have is this uneasy feeling.” Thomas confessed, his voice getting quieter with each word. As he finished his sentence, that same feeling of uneasiness passed through each side; as if they were all suddenly aware of something, just not knowing what that something was. 

“Well that settles it, we’ll just go to the mind palace and figure it out ourselves.” Patton said, preparing to sink them all out of the living room. But they never sunk out. “Huh, that’s weird. Let me try” offered Virgil, but he to could not sink them out. None of them could. Whatever had affected all of them was still in control, and wanting to keep them right where they were.

“This isn’t good, this isn’t good” Roman started muttering, voice getting deeper and deeper with each repeat. “Try to relax Roman, there has to be some explanation for all of this” Logan offered, trying to convince himself with those words too. “Oh, yes, there must be a proper explanation for this” Remus quipped back. As Janus could started to list every possible curse, hex, or mind altering drug/power he was aware of, Thomas started to tune them all out. 

A new voice had starting whispering in his ear, “Aren’t you tired of being nice, Thomas? Don’t you wanna go apeshit?”


End file.
